Serene Music
by Kirei Haruka
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno loves to play the piano. She keeps it as a secret, but it was out the first day in her new school. What would happen, even she couldn't figure it out. SakunoXRyoma
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! I'm Kirei Haruka and I hope you all enjoy this story! Sakuno is really OOC in this story, so if you don't like it, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Music is a wonderful thing, it captivates people who listen. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

" Class, please do quiet down. There is a new student-" whispers can be heard from the students, making their homeroom teacher's blood pressure go a tad too high.

" SHUT UP BEFORE I MAKE ALL OF YOU RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE SCHOOL!" the teacher shouted angrily and the results were silent students, some of them even got so scared that they fainted right there and then.

" ... as I was saying, there is a new student that will be joining us." Right on cue, a girl in braids went in and stood near the teacher.

" Please... just introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher, Kai- sensei, sighed. _Having to take care forty students is enough... add another one you get forty-one... which means another voice shrieking and shouting and laughing... I don't even know why I applied for this job..._

"... Hajimemashite ( How do you do). My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. " Sakuno sweat dropped. When she was outside the class, she heard the teacher shouting angrily at the students. And when she came in, the teacher sighed and saw him thought inwardly, though she could read them openly.

" Fine. You may sit where ever you please." said Kai- sensei, pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

Sakuno looked around the class and saw some of the girls... praying? Sakuno stared at them curiously. Why are they praying? Sakuno shrugged it off and sat on a seat next to a girl with pigtails. Not wasting even a second, the girl started introducing herself.

" Hi! My name is Osakada Tomoka! You can call me Tomoka! Nice to meet you! I'm actually glad you didn't sit next to Ryoma-sama, so let's be best of friends, you can join the 'Ryoma-sama Fan Club'. Don't worry you don't need permission from the president of the fan club, cause I am the president..." Sakuno stared in horror at Tomoka. She just couldn't believe a person could talk this fast and clear... And that is what making her head ached with pain.

" Ano... Tomoka-chan, can you speak slowly and calmly? Your hurting my head with all you are saying..." Sakuno sweat dropped the second time that day, and an hour haven't even passed since the first.

" Ah, sorry! But you heard what I just said, right?" Tomoka smiled widely.

" Yeah... but who is this... Ryoma-sama?" Sakuno asked curiously, but felt happy because she already made a friend.

" YOU DON'T KNOW RYOMA-SAMA?!" Tomoka shouted loudly that the teacher almost fell out of his seat. Kai-sensei sure is unlucky.

Sakuno twitched uncomfortably. When Tomoka stated those words loudly, all the students in her class started staring at her, including a certain bishounen.

Finally! Lunchtime had came, and Sakuno could escape from all those who were staring at her.

" Sakuno-chan! WAIT FOR ME!" Sakuno turned around and saw her new friend running towards her. When Tomoka finally caught up with Sakuno, she stood there panting heavily. A few seconds later she was already breathing normally, so she started a conversation with Sakuno.

" Sakuno-chan! You sure walk fast! Or were you running?! Oh yeah, you haven't answer my question yet!"

"... Uhm... firstly, I walk fast because people in that class were just staring at me! Do you know that staring is really impolite and uncomfortable to the person who's recieving it? To answer your second question... you already know the answer, thirdly, what question?

"... oh... I see! Oh yeah, Do you want to join the ' Ryoma-sama Fan Club'?"

"..." Sakuno blinked a few times and started laughing. " Haha! You're joking, right Tomoka-chan?" when she saw Tomoka staring at her weirdly, she doubt Tomoka was kidding.

" I'm serious, Sakuno-chan!" Sakuno sweat dropped yet again. She even began to think that it will be a habit for life.

" I don't even know this 'Ryoma-sama' " said Sakuno, hoping her friend would understand. But Tomoka wouldn't hear of it, and started to tell her about the 'oh-so-special-Ryoma-sama'. After Tomoka's long speech about that person, Sakuno began to twitch. Hopefully, she'll get amnesia and forget everything Tomoka said. Sakuno have a good term of memory and it's being a disadvantage for her now. Because of it, she memorised everything about this person, even his blood type. And that folks, is called invading someone's personal privacy.

" So, do you want to join the fan club now?"

"... I don't think so... err... this guy likes tennis right? I'm not much of a fan in tennis- playing.. so err... "

Riiinggg!! Phew... That bell is a real life-saver...

" Ah!! The bell rang, bye now, Tomoka!" Sakuno ran to her next class, leaving Tomoka standing there dumbfounded.

School ended really quickly, and Sakuno was really glad that it did. She decided to find her obaa-chan, who was, you must have guessed it, the coach of the Seigaku tennis team.

" Obaa-chan!" Sakuno spotted her grandmother and waved at her.

" Ah, Sakuno-chan, I see you didn't get lost this time." Ryuzaki Sumire said, trying not to laugh at Sakuno, who was embarrassed at what her grandmother just said.

" Obaa-chan! I'm not naive as I was before!... never mind, I'm here to tell you that I'll go first, piano lesson is today." Sakuno couldn't help but feel excited. Piano lessons are really fun to her. It feels as if she's floating when she plays the piano.

" Ah! Before that, I want to introduce the regulars." Before Sakuno could decline that offer, her oba-chan had already started introducing them. Sakuno was gaping like a fish. The regulars. They were there all along. Which means... They know she plays the piano... And that was supposed to be a secret.

" Sakuno?"

"H-huh?" Sumire and the regulars sweat dropped.

" Sakuno... you didn't hear anything I said, did you?"

"U-uh... oh, look at the time, I must be going. Bye!" Sakuno sped off, leaving her oba-chan and the regulars behind.

" Saa... you have a very interesting granddaughter, Ryuzaki-sensei."

" Fuji, don't go all sadist on me."

"Hai, Ryuzaki-sensei." The regulars except for Tezuka and Fuji started snickering.

" There is a 40 percent chance that Ryuzaki-sensei would have Fuji run 50 laps around the school." said Inui.

" Oh? So what about the other 60 percent?" asked Momoshiro.

" ...60 percent chance that Ryuzaki-sensei would have Fuji run 10 laps around Japan... with her chasing him to make sure he does it." The regulars started laughing out loud, even Tezuka was smiling. (It's the sign of the apocalypse!... Just joking.)

" Saa... You guys are just being mean." Fuji smiled a sadistic smile, making most of them shudder.

" I'm not joking, Fuji." said Inui. Everyone frozed, that it's not even funny anymore.

**Sakuno's Piano Lesson...**

" You played extremely well today, Sakuno-chan, as always. Especially Canon in D." said Sakuno's piano teacher, Mizuki-sensei.

" Thanks, sensei! I love Canon in D! Johann Pachelbel was a great composer if I say so myself! " Sakuno smiled happily.

" Ah yes! I agree with you. I'm looking forward to you next lesson, Sakuno-chan. Bye now."

" Bye Mizuki-sensei!" Sakuno waved goodbye and went straight home.

**Next day...**

Sakuno was walking to her classroom when she almost got ran over by a huge mob of fan girls.

" Aiya... crazy girls..." Sakuno muttered and started walking to class again. _If I'm not mistaken... I saw Tomoka in that mob just now... _Sakuno froze. She turned around and fell down anime style when she saw Tomoka shrieking like a fan girl.

" T-tomoka-chan?!" She had completely forgotten that she 's a fan of the famous Echizen Ryoma, and she was supposedly to have good term of memory too. Sakuno walked towards the mob, decided to pull Tomoka out of the crowd, she didn't care if Tomoka wants her to or not.

" KYAAA! RYOMA-" Tomoka was cut off went someone pulled her arm.

" AHHH, RYOMA-SAMA SAVE ME!!"

" Argh! Tomoka-chan calm down, it's me, Sakuno." said Sakuno irritatedly, having to sacrifice herself just to pull Tomoka out of the crowd. " Stop. hitting. me. Tomoka-chan."

" DON'T CALL ME TOMOKA-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT SAKUNO- eh? Sakuno-chan?" All along, Tomoka was hitting Sakuno on the head. Hard.

" Oh, now you see me. Did you want to hit me on purpose or something?!" Sakuno asked sarcastically. Sheesh, self- sacrifice is a big no-no. Well, to Sakuno it is. You get all wounded just to help your friend and in the end they would say something like ' oh it's you I thought you were my enemy or something!'

" Hehe... sorry Sakuno-chan! But why did you pull me out?"

" Stop being such a fan girl! Come on there are better things to do...eh? Tomoka-chan?" Sakuno having a lack of person to talk to , turned back to find her friend running back to the crowd and started to shout 'Ryoma-sama' again. Sakuno sighed. It couldn't be help then. She had to walk to class alone.

**After school, tennis grounds.**

Sakuno was walking on the tennis grounds, finding her grandmother isn't hard, she's usually where the regulars are. Sakuno found her with ease and walked towards her.

" Hi, obaa-chan!"

" Ah, Sakuno-chan. What's the matter?"

" I'll follow you back home when I don't have piano lessons, is that ok?"

" It's fine." Sakuno watched the match her grandmother was watching before she came. Surprisingly, she got really interested in it. Usually she'll just fall asleep half way watching a match.

" Who's playing, obaa-chan?" Sumire frowned.

" They're both regulars. Didn't you pay attention yesterday when I introduced them to you?"

" Uhm... about that..." Ryuzaki-sensei sighed. Her granddaughter will never change.

" I'll just point at them and state their names, got it? So pay attention. That is the buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fukubuchou, Oishi Shuichiro. Fuji Syuusuke, this person I must warn you, he is much of a sadist. Eiji Kikumaru, Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, and lastly Echizen Ryoma (Sakuno twitched when she heard his name as she thought of him as a best friend- stealer)." Ryuzaki-sensei let out a sigh. Hopefully Sakuno got their names this time.. She's getting tired of introductions...

" So... the ones who are playing in Court C is... Momoshiro Takeshi and Echizen Ryoma?"

" Yes. Who do you think would win, Sakuno?" said Sumire slyly as Sakuno raised an eyebrow.

" Don't know. "

Minutes had passed in silence, finally the game was won by Echizen Ryoma, 7-5.

" Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai."

" Shut up, ochibi." Ryoma smirked at him, but then frowned when he heard that nickname.

" Senpai, I'm not short anymore. Stop calling me ochibi." He's reply had no comeback, since Momoshiro was cut off by what Eiji was going to say.

" Hoi hoi! It's Sakuno-chan, nya!"

All the regulars looked at Sakuno. Sakuno shifted uncomfortably.

" Saa... Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki-san." said the sadist, smiling warmly as he always was.

" A-ah... Nice to meet you too,... Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said shyly, remembering what her grandmother had said before about him being a sadist.

She greeted all the regulars, except for one. Sakuno walked over to him but hesitantly.

" Er... nice to meet you Echizen-san.." Formalities is somewhat getting boring and boring as it is.

" Hn." Sakuno twitched. Arrogant, one-word brat. What is 'hn' suppose to mean?

" Ok..."

"Hn"

"... you know this is a waste of my time. Bye." Ryoma was shocked. That was the first time a girl never go all fan girl mode on him. He started to smirk. _This is going to be an interesting year..._

As for what Ryoma said, it is practically the truth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!! Hope you enjoy reading my story! And special thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Music soothes the mind and soul. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hi, the name's Ryuzaki Sakuno. My dream is to be the best pianist in Japan, or better, in the world ( which is too ambitious of her). The truth is, I'm already famous, but she's not exactly _me_. The person who had joined the 'International Piano Competition' years ago, was the _other_ me.

It all started when I was young, I was following my parents to the mall. I looked around curiously, there were so many things that I never knew it exists. Then, something caught my eyes... A huge grand piano was right in front of my eyes, waiting in that instruments shop, for someone to take it home to cherish and play it every once in a while. My smile widened, excitement grew as I tugged my mother's sleeve, hoping that she would let me own it.

My mother easily agreed to let me play the piano, but my father, was another story. Dad never wanted me to be a pianist. He wanted me to follow his footsteps, to be a doctor. After that, I wasn't allowed to even glanced at a piano, not even once. My need of playing the piano grew day by day, until I couldn't stand that desire of mine. I begged my mother to send me for piano lessons, which she agreed, but on one condition. I can never play the piano in public as Ryuzaki Sakuno, but instead, as Anami Etsuko. Till now, I have been playing the piano as her, even though my parents passed away long time ago.

_Wake up wake up brush your teeth get up get up-_

**'Thud' **"...Ow... That really hurts..."

It was raining that morning. This particular mornings make Sakuno lazy, even just to off that alarm clock of hers. In attempt of killing that clock, Sakuno rolled off her bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. _No shit, sherlock... It does hurt... _thought Sakuno, who sat up gently, carefully not to hurt her back more than it is already. Sakuno got ready for school and set off after that, but of course wearing a raincoat since she's walking to school. Her grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, had already left to check on the regulars' morning training. _Guess they have to use the indoor tennis court.. since it is raining heavily this morning. _Sakuno thought, spacing out while she was on the way to school. She stopped walking and stare at the sky. Rain was falling down lightly on her face, making her smile. Even though the sky looked gloomy, behind those dark clouds, is the clear blue sky, which means it's going to be a wonderful day.

_I wonder what will Mizuki-sensei teach me today? 'To Zanarkand ' is a nice song to start with... it's an easy piece, so maybe sensei can teach me another song other than that one.._

**Seishun Gakuen, Indoor Tennis Court.**

" Hoi hoi, ochibi... it's freezing, nya..." whined Eiji as he slacked off because his turn haven't come yet.

"... Mada mada dane..." said Ryoma, bluntly.

" Ochibi's being mean , nya... I know let's share some body heat!" Eiji smartly suggested only to see Ryoma staring at him in horror.

" Iie. (No)" Eiji wouldn't here of it, and glomped Ryoma instead of hugging him, cutting off his air supply.

" E-eiji-senpai..." Ryoma's face turned pale but Eiji didn't pay attention to it.

" Hoi hoi! You sure got taller, nya!... Ochibi?"

"..."

" Ochibi?"

"..."

" Saa... I think he fainted, Eiji. You were crushing him to death just now." said Fuji, his sadistic side showing. Even though Ryoma got taller, he was still the shortest among the regulars.

" Whoops... ehehehe... " said Eiji while sweat dropping. Ryoma woke up a few minutes later, grumbling quietly about his senpai trying to kill him.

" Hoi hoi, remember that day when we first met Sakuno-chan? She said she was going for piano lessons, nya! So far there is only one other person who plays the piano in Seishun Gakuen, right Fujiko?" said Eiji excitedly.

" You're right, Eiji. What is her name again, Inui? " said Fuji, smiling as he always does.

" Takeda Yuri. She's of the same year as Ryuzaki-san and Ryoma. Her family is very rich that her maids have maids to do their work. Even though she has nothing to do with tennis...it's still data..." said Inui, his spectacles glistening lightly. The regulars sweat drop.

" Che." Ryoma was not interested in that kind of stuff. What's the point of being rich? You still can play tennis even if you're not. Unless... you don't have money to even buy food... Even though money doesn't give you happiness, it's good to have them just in case you're going to starve to death.

Sakuno finally reached at her school, as she walk in, a grand-looking car was parked in front of the school and the chauffeur, opened the car door for his mistress.

As Yuri came out of the car grandly, people kept staring at her. She even had a maid to hold an umbrella, to shield Yuri from the rain.

" I want to go to the indoor tennis court to see Ryoma-kun play." Yuri stated arrogantly to her maid as they set off towards their destination.

While that, it was Ryoma's turn to play, but this time, with Fuji. Yuri came a while later, her expression changed from being arrogant to being love-struck. She ran towards the court Ryoma and Fuji was playing.

" GO RYOMA-SAMA! GO!" shouted Tomoka and Yuri in unison. They looked at each other and glared furiously. And this is only the beginning of an intense rivalry between Yuri and Tomoka.

The match end with the score 7-6. Ryoma won, as he usually does.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

First period started, but their homeroom teacher was off that day, which means that Sakuno had time to space out for a long time..

" Sakuno-chan..."

" ..."

"... SAKUNO-CHAN!!" shouted Tomoka, so loud that Sakuno actually fell out of her seat.

"... T-tomoka-chan... Please don't shout..." Sakuno said, rubbing her already sore ears.

" Ryoma-sama really played well today! To bad you weren't there to..." Sakuno sighed. She tuned herself out, returning to her dreaming state.

"... And the way he hits the tennis ball... it's so like, awesome!" said Yuri, chatting with her popular friends.

Ryoma was really annoyed. The fan girls had forgotten the fact that he _is _in the class. Were they talking like that on purpose or they really had forgotten about him?

While the students were talking and all, the music teacher of Seishun High, Yui-sensei, came into the class. Patiently waiting for them to notice her presence, she sat down quietly. Fifteen minutes later, Yui-sensei was twitching furiously. The students hadn't notice her presence. Not even one.

" Uhm." The students stared at her and resumed what they were doing. Yui-sensei's vein popped out on her forehead.

" Pay attention before I dress you all up as lambs for the drama club!" Yui-sensei said angrily but randomly, making the students sweat drop.

" Good. I'm here to ask which one of you can play the piano." said Yui-sensei, praying that at least one of them could.

" Oh! I do! In fact, I'm the only one who does!" said Yuri proudly.

" I... see... ok... Takeda-san, can you present a song for the next coming assembly? The vice- principal is retiring soon and we want you to present the song ' Sweet bye and bye' for him."

" I will do my best, Yui-sensei!" said Yuri.

_Eh? Sweet bye and bye? That song is really tiring to play if you ask me... But it is a very nice song and it does kind of suit that occasion... _thought Sakuno, aware of what was going on when she heard the word 'piano'.

**After school, Sakuno's piano lesson.**

"As you can see, Frederic Chopin's historical period was the Romantic while Ludwig van Beethoven's was the Classical. The songs they composed depends on their historical period. Other than Chopin and Beethoven, there are other great composers such as Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart in the Classical period, Johann Sebastian Bach( J.S. Bach) and Antonio Vivaldi, both in the Baroque period." Mizuki-sensei explained to Sakuno in details, which Sakuno understood easily.

" I see.. so... what's the point I'm learning this again?" Mizuki-sensei fell down anime style.

" Sakuno... I'm going to tell you once again, and you better remember this... It's all about the composers, they composed songs, which is connected to the piano, and if it's connected with piano, you have to learn it, understand?!"

" Ok... I get it.." _I was just kidding... _Sakuno sweat dropped at that thought.

" Good... Will you be joining this year's competition?" Sakuno suddenly found her feet interesting to stare at.

" ... I don't know."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhangers! Wheeee...! I'll update as soon as I can..!**

**Kirei Haruka: Smile? **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of Serene Music... And again, special thanks to the people who reviewed...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Music speaks what cannot be expressed.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo****OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**************Sunday; Evening.**

Sakuno was at home, practicing the piano. No matter how she played it, Sakuno felt as if her music was still lacking. Something important at that, too. _What is it that I am lacking of?_ she thought and sighed exasperatedly. _I wonder if I should join the competition this year as 'myself'... _she thought again. Her secret was out among the regulars, she knew that already. But surprisingly, the regulars hadn't said a single word about her being able to play the piano. _Not that I'm complaining... _Sakuno thought as she stood up and decided to go out for fresh air.

Sakuno was walking around the neighbourhood when she saw a tennis court. "Eh? There's a tennis court here?" She said to no particular person, as she walked towards the court.

"... It has been a long time since I played tennis, after my _embarrassing moment, _that is." she twitched when the memory of her playing tennis came rushing back to her mind. Sakuno was never one to have great talents in tennis. The last time she played tennis... was when the 'incident' happened.

_Flashback..._

_" Obaa-chan! I'm just not good at playing tennis! Why can't you just let me off the hook?!" Sakuno whined._

_" Sakuno...How could you not be good at tennis when your obaa-chan is?!" Sakuno's grandmother groaned. Why is it that her granddaughter have to be so stubborn just to hit a tennis ball?!_

_" Fine..." Her grandmother took it as a signal and served the ball, while Sakuno, who was not expecting the tennis ball to come flying towards her stood there like a block of ice. Ryuzaki Sumire became pale. Her granddaughter wasn't paying attention!_

_" Sakuno!" Sakuno looked up... and got hit by the tennis ball. Right on the face too. Her obaa-chan sweat dropped, realizing her mistake. She shouldn't have asked her to look up. Sakuno cringed in pain. " Obaa-chan... I don't think I want to play tennis any more..."_

_"... Sure thing, Sakuno. Your talent for tennis opposed to your talent for playing the piano... Yikes..." Her grandmother sweat dropped the second time that day, while Sakuno fell down anime style. Her obaa-chan is still really slow in realising things..._

_End of flashback..._

"... What if someone had seen that incident happened?! That would be embarrassing!" Sakuno blushed. _That's total humiliation!_ She paced back and forth, not noticing a certain 'someone' was watching her curiously.

_Che, must be another fan girl... _That certain 'someone' thought indifferently and went back practicing his tennis skills. Sakuno stopped pacing when she heard the sound of tennis balls hitting against a wall. She turned to the direction where the sound was coming from which had been puzzling her for a while. Was there even a wall in the tennis court? A boy around her age was practicing his tennis skills beside the tennis court, where a huge wall stood strongly. Sakuno sweat dropped. Why hadn't she noticed the wall when she arrived here?

_This person... Echizen Ryoma?! _thought Sakuno, as she began to pale.

_Relax, Sakuno... Maybe he was too busy playing tennis that he never even noticed your presence..._Sakuno thought to herself. Inhale... Exhale... After doing breathing exercises to come herself down, Sakuno walked off, not stopping to see where she was going, which got herself lost in the end. Sakuno tensed up. It was really quiet, and it'll be night fall soon.

_Think, Sakuno. What are you going to do now? _Sakuno thought.

" Maybe.. turning back and walk straight? I don't remember turning left or right..." Sakuno sweat dropped. Great, now she has short-term memory loss. _It's better than standing here till morning... _thought Sakuno, as she began to do as she had thought of. The more she walk, the more clueless she is about her where-abouts.

" Great, now I'm in the middle of no- err... somewhere, surrounded by hundreds of houses and none of them is mine." Sakuno muttered.

" Maybe.. turning back again?" Sakuno walked and got herself back to where she was the first time. " Great..." Sakuno looked around and decided to go the other way of the street. This time, the further she went, the more familiar the neighbourhood was to her.

Sakuno sighed in relieve. She began to relax and walked in a slower pace. Not long after that, she felt as if someone was following her, which made her really nervous. _Is it a stalker?... _Sakuno's face turned pale, and started to walk as fast as she could. Unfortunately, the 'stalker' started to walk in a faster pace too.

_Calm down Sakuno... Just think positive thoughts... yeah that's right... soon, a knight in shining armour will come sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after... Ok, now where did I get that idea from? This is definitely not comforting to the mind... wait.., I change my mind. RUN SAKUNO, RUN! _

Sakuno broke into a run, which the stalker mimicked with ease. Suddenly, she felt the stalker stopped trailing her. She turned around, and saw outlines of a person wearing a cap serving a tennis ball, aiming for the 'might-be stalker''s head. The mysterious person succeeded in making the stalker faint, out of the blow on the person's head. Curiosity got Sakuno to walk over to her saviour. Cheshire eyes, ebony black hair with green highlights? Sakuno twitched.

_Is it me or is it the fact that meeting this person every once in a while is a little too much of a coincedence? _Sakuno thought sulkily. Ryoma raised and eyebrow. He just saved this person and she's sulking? Did she actually want this person to stalk her all the way back?

" E-rr t-thanks..." Sakuno gaped mentally. Since when she stuttered?! Towards this person no-less!

" Hn." Sakuno twitched yet again. This person was getting on to her last nerve, but why was she still feeling as if there were butterflies in her stomach?

" U-uh.. I'll be going now... T-thanks.." Sakuno walked off nervously, cursing herself mentally for being so nervous just because of that person. While that, Ryoma stared her retreating self, shrugging off the feeling that he had saw her somewhere before. He too, walk off, leaving the crazy stalker laying on the street with a swollen on his head, caused by the one and only, Echizen Ryoma.

Sakuno arrived back home later after that. " Tadaima... ( I'm home)" Her obaa-chan came rushing down the stairs, looking worried.

" Sakuno! Where were you?! Do you know what time it is?!" Sakuno shrinked smaller as her grandmother's fury got the best of her. _If I told her what happened, she'll teased me for having bad sense of direction even though I'm already in middle school! _Sakuno sweat dropped. Not telling her grandmother something is worse though.

" I... got lost?" Ryuzaki Sumire stared at her granddaughter, and started laughing after that.

" Hah! I knew you're still bad in sense of direction!" Sakuno sighed mentally. _Oh well, it's better than having her worry over me. Besides, that blow on the stalker's head might have caused him to get amnesia._

" Hai, hai... Stop laughing, obaa-chan..." Sakuno pouted. " I'm going to bed now."

" Ok, Sakuno. Oyasuminasai (Good night)." said Sakuno's grandmother, still grinning widely, her amused eyes still lingered.

" Oyasuminasai..." Sakuno replied.

**Monday morning; Seishun Gakuen, 7.45 A.M.**

Sakuno had arrived at school just in time, panting. The fact that her obaa-chan always arriving at school earlier than her just to see the regulars practice, leaving her at home sleeping soundly which causes her to be late for school every time. Sakuno sat down on her seat, tiredly. Listening to Tomoka babbling about Ryoma was not helping either.

" Sakuno! Are you listening to what I am saying?! I doubt you are... why do you look so tired? " Sakuno sighed tiredly, laying her head on the desk.

" Sakuno? Are you alright?" Sakuno smiled reassuringly.

" I'm fine, Tomoka... You may continue if you like." Sakuno sweat dropped._ Why did I have to say that?_Tomoka resumed her babbles about Ryoma, which Sakuno regretted of.

" By the way Sakuno, I think I'm going to start playing the piano. You know Takeda Yuri? I hate the fact that she's the only one who knows how to play the piano, and likes to tell everyone about her specialty. Especially to Ryoma-sama. She kept babbling about it the other day that I felt like punching her on the face!" said Tomoka, which caught Sakuno's attention. Tomoka wants to play the piano?!

" But you said you were only going to concentrate on tennis the other day." Sakuno sweat dropped. Unlike her, Tomoka was more sporty and athletic-like. If Tomoka were to play the piano... Wouldn't it make Tomoka sporty and elegant at the same time? That's a weird combination to begin with...

" Don't worry, Sakuno-chan! I'll top in both things in no time!" Sakuno sighed in defeat.

" If you say so, Tomoka-chan..." Class started after that, but Sakuno paid no attention to the class. _Maybe I can help Tomoka in this... After all, she is my friend.._

**After school; Seishun Gates.**

" Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno ran towards her friend, panting heavily than the morning before.

" Eh? Sakuno-chan?" Tomoka was puzzled. What is it that is so important that her friend had to say it now instead of telling her about it tomorrow?

" Tomoka-chan, when are you starting your piano lessons? Can I come along?" said Sakuno, after recovering her breath. _I can start all over again... Then I'll get to understand piano more deeply than before..._

Tomoka smiled happily. " You will?! That's great, Sakuno-chan! Let's go!" Sakuno looked at her friend, wondering what she meant.

"Huh?"

" I'm starting today, silly! Come on!"

" Hah?! Wait, you're starting to-" before Sakuno could finish her sentence, Tomoka dragged her off to the music centre.

**Music Centre; 3.15 P.M.**

" Hi there! You can call me Yuki-sensei. From today onwards, you'll be learning to play the piano with me. You should introduce yourselves." said Yuki-sensei. Tomoka and Sakuno grinned, eager to play the piano. Tomoka began to introduce herself while Sakuno started spacing off. _This is somewhat like a dream! The feeling's as if I've just started playing the piano like I did when I was young! _Sakuno thought, not noticing that Tomoka was already done with her introduction.

" Sakuno? SAKUNO!!" Tomoka's shrieks made Sakuno fell down anime style, while Yuki-sensei sweat dropped.

" H-hai? I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out. My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno and I'm really excited to learn playing the piano." Sakuno sweat dropped. _Tomoka will be the death of me if she doesn't stop shouting near my ears._

" Well, Tomoka-chan, Sakuno-chan, I'll start with the basics first, and will start teaching you to actually play the piano soon after that. Do you agree to my suggestion?" Tomoka and Sakuno nodded eagerly, making the piano teacher laugh.

" My, you both sure are eager to play the piano aren't you?" Yuki-sensei smiled happily. _It's been a long time since someone came to learn how to play the piano in their own free will, usually it was because of parents who wants them to learn._

" Yes teacher! Please teach us well!" Sakuno and Tomoka said in unison, making Yuki-sensei filled with happiness.

" I sure will!" Yuki-sensei started the lesson, as the two girls listened carefully.

After the piano lesson had ended, Yuki-sensei was mildly surprised. She had asked both of them questions about the piano basics, and both of them had answered all of her questions right. Every single one of them. One of them caught her attention though. The girl named, Ryuzaki Sakuno, did not even hesitate to answer her questions. She was amazed at how she answered her question, with every single details right. Some of them, was not even taught to her yet.

_This Sakuno girl, she has talent, much more than Tomoka. I hope I can see more of her talents soon._ thought Yuki-sensei, as her eyes shone with excitement.

**Back to Tomoka and Sakuno...**

" That was fun, right Sakuno-chan?!" Sakuno grinned happily

" It sure was, Tomoka-chan! I can't wait for the next lesson!"

" One thing, Sakuno-chan. When you answered Yuki-sensei's questions, you were saying a lot of things that Yuki-sensei haven't even thought yet. How did you know all those stuff?" Sakuno froze. _Uh oh... I'm so used to Mizuki-sensei's difficult questions that I forgot it was only the piano basics!_

" U-uh, you see, Tomoka-chan. I was already interested in playing the piano long time ago that I always check up on the Internet about them."

" Wow, Sakuno-chan! You sure love the piano!" Sakuno smiled.

" More than you ever know, Tomoka-chan!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Look out for the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, I'm busy this month with projects and all...**


End file.
